Lies
by DPhantom5221
Summary: After TUE,Danny is on his own now.He din't want to go with Vlad.But the Light were interested in him.Who will bring back his memories?Can he even remember?
1. Lost and Found

**Me:Hey guys.I am so excited about my new story,again!**

**Danny:Well good for you and do not say the Disclaimer cause obviously,you don't own anything.**

**Me:Good ,I do own a back pack,papers,pencils.**

**Danny:Lets go on.**

**Me:Ookay to the story!**

**Danny's POV Amity Park**

I watched my loved ones die in front of me.I can't go to Vlad,so I went to my house and got a black hoodie and dark blue pants which Sam gave me a month ago.I saw the police come towards my house so I didn't have time to grab some food.I went ghost and flew out the window.

**2 Days Later...**

I was flying and stopped when I saw a sign that says _Happy Harbor. _'Maybe I could stay here for a while'.I went to an alley and changed back to my human then someone blew a dart at my right shoulder.'Oh darn it' Was the only thing I thought before I let the darkness take over me.

**With The Light** **10 minutes ago**

"He seems very strong to be able to beat a ghost stronger than him" Klarion said."Its a shame that he has to lose his loved ones"

"Thats why were taking him and train him to be a villain to serve The Light" Vandal said.

"Alright ,you know what to do" Lex said and Cheshire nodded.

**Cheshire's POV**

I have spotted the boy transform and it was wonder The Light wanted I shot a tranquilizer dart on his right he was unconcious,I jumped out of the darkness and landed near him and said "Don't worry,you 'll be much comfortable with The Light" Then I picked him up and went back to the base.

**The Light's Base**

I was ordered by Lex to put him in a tube like container so I strapped him Lex pressed a button and filled the chamber with smoke. "So,what was the smoke all about?" I asked him.

"It makes him forget all of his memories about his family and him being a hero"

The the door opened.I unstrapped him and carried him to his new room.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up with a groan and with a major headache. "Good,your awake" I heard someone say.I looked to the side of the bed to his a girl with a green outfit and a mask with a smile."Who are you?" Her answer made it all too obvious because of her mask "Cheshire,we found you just walking down the street and we took you in cause your special kid"

"We?And why am I special"

"The Light and because of your ghost powers"

"Oh I remember"

"Come on"

"Where?"

"To steal some grub" "Why" I asked she answered "Because you were supposed to be a villain"

"A villain huh?Sounds cool,and the name's Phantom" I said as I morphed into my ghost alter ego.

"Thats pretty neat"

"Thanks" Then we headed out to steal.I feel weird in my heart,or core thats telling me its wrong but I ignored it.

**Me:Tadda!Hope you like it so I have the guts to continue.**

**Danny:Seriously?Your making me evil?**

**Me:Can't help you've always been a don't worry,your gonna be good again.**

**Danny:Well thats a relief and be ready for your bed time its almost 10**

** I have a good idea!I'm gonna make a new costume for Danny!**

**Danny:Really?Thats so COOL!**

**Me:Ok see you guys later :)**


	2. A Survivor

**Clockwork's Tower **

A girl with black short hair and purple eyes woke up in Clockworks Tower laying in the bed. "What happened?" Then it hit me,the explosion.

"Ahh.I see you are awake" Said a voice.

"Clockwork!Wait,am I dead?"

"No. You are the only one I managed to save"

" Okay,wheres Danny?"

"That is for you to find need help from the Young Justice to save are the things you might need" Clockwork handed her a bag full of food and a credit card named Samantha worth $100,000.

"Thanks and thats a lot of money"

"Your welcome ,step into the portal and it will teleport you into your new house" I stepped in to the portal that he made using his staff.

**Sam's House**

I was suprised to see the living room has a normal t.v on a table,red couch for three persons,black wall,red carpet,a medium window with black room has black walls,red carpet,a bookshelf,a bed with black stand,white matress,red blanket,grey pillow,a wooden table,on it was a black laptop,red chair,a medium window with grey curtains.I then headed out to see Happy ,I saw a girl in a mask and green her side was,_Danny?_I then saw the heroes coming.I was suprised to see Danny but confused on why he is with a villain.

**Me:Oh joy!But I'm terribly sorry for the wrong chapter update.**

** Danny:She still needs to fix it.**

**Me:And so PM me so you can help me cause Danny here can't help me cause his clueless.**

**Danny:Hey!Why does everyone call me clueless?**

**Me:Remember Infinite Realms?Where you and your bestfriends got lost in the Ghost Zone just so you can learn the enemies territory inside and out?**

** Danny:Okay then,R&R**


	3. Who? and New Outfit

**Sam's POV**

I saw Danny with a villain and I know she is and the team started to attack and Aqualad tried to ram him but he shot them with ectoblast. Miss Martian levitated rock but he shot them again and shot Flash ran straight forward to Cheshire but Danny froze his feet,Robin threw bird-a-rangs but they stop with the use of his telekinesis. It was Cheshire and Artemis now,she shot arrows but Cheshire block them with a medium knife and punched her The heroes were down,then I ran in front of them. "Danny stop!"

**Danny's POV**

We finally beat the heroes.I was about to attack them again but a goth girl ran in front of them and yelled "Danny stop!"

I froze there and looked at her and she reminded me of someone. "Do I know you?And you better run if you don't want to join them"

"Its me Sam,your best friend"

"Don't listen to her,come on on lets report your progress" Cheshire said.I nodded and I grabbed her shoulder and disappeared to get snatch some food and head back to the base.

**The Team**

We watched as the two disappeared. Aqualad walked towards Sam and said "Can you please come to our base so we can question you about something?" The goth nodded and rest of them stood up and started to head back to Mt. Justice.

Inside the mission room was Batman,the team,and Sam. Then Batman spoke up. "I see your having trouble with this new villain"

"He's not a villain!" Sam exclaimed. "He wasn't a villain before!"

"Calm down" Aqualad said and put a hand on her shoulder."How do you know him anyway?And you are Samantha Manson,a person who died in and explosion and how did you survive?"

"Because,um,I'm a survivor?And he's my bestfriend,we always hang out together and protected the citizens of Amity Park from ghost attacks"

"But he also tried to kidnap the former mayor and rob a bank" Batman said.

"The just mayor's eyes were red and thats not normal cause he's being overshadowed to frame Danny, Danny was being controlled to steal and his eyes were red too"

"So maybe he's in control now" Robin spoke up.

" No,his eyes were green"

"Then we need to investigate ,you need to stay here because might attempt to get you" Batman ordered and they all nodded.

"Why don't I show you around the place,my little black angel" Kid Flash flirted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Miss Martian,why don't you show me around"

"Okay, please call me M'gnn or Megan" Sam nodded and the two started their tour and Kid Flash pouted. "Nice try Kid Flash" Robin teased.

**The Light Base**

Danny and Cheshire finished eating hotdog they stole and went to the base and there were six screens and light hiding they're identity. "You have done well, may I ask who is the girl that spoke to you?" Lex asked.

"I don't really know"

"Your progress is improving,dismiss " Savage said.

The two then headed towards Danny's room then Cheshire spoke up. "Hey Danny,why don't you change your clothes like something evil like instead of a spandex suit.I'll get you the materials"

"Sure"

**Me:Well sorry guys if its just half of the chapter, there's part 2**

**Danny:Thats where I finally get my new clothes right?**

** I'll try to put the drawing at Devian Art so look for DPhantom5221.**

**Danny:Well,Read and Review.**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm so sorry but I will now create a new account.**

**I am now known as Aicee Phantom (That's pronounce as Ay-si)**

**I will also continue my stories but it will need time.**

**I will delete my stories and replace them with a new one just look for the author.**

**Example:**

**The Two Brothes Author:Aicee Phantom**

**So sorry again,just ignore DPhantom5221 and concentrate on Aicee Phantom!**

**Well,goodbye!**

**I will put on a poll on which story I will continue first.**

**The poll is located on Aicee Phantom!**

**So please vote!**


End file.
